


X and Y

by callmeSoon



Series: Possibility [2]
Category: Yoonjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Yoongi's POV of Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: It wasn't just Seokjin who was hurt. Yoongi too..





	

**Author's Note:**

> And I am back again. I am sorry for the angst. Can't help it.  
> here's Yoongi's point of view since some asked for a continuation of "Distance". but this is not really a continuation. mianhe. And the title is quite random but it is because of the fact that Yoongi became an engineering student in the story which I think I did not mention. Sorry again.  
> Anyways, hope you guys like this and leave a comment about what you think about this. thanks a lot!

He still remembers that night. That night when Seokjin told him to stop, to stop seeing him. But Seokjin just told him that he's been having a hard time. _That was kind of selfish._ He's not the only one who's having a hard time with their secret relationship. He cursed himself that night for not making any move to change Seokjin's mind. Maybe it was the best thing, after all they're still afraid to come out to the world and face the judging look people might give them. Maybe ending it was the best. He tried to convince himself but he failed. At least that was what he thought.

A month passed, he didn't know what he got himself to. He suddenly got into a relationship with Jimin. Well, to be honest he has looked at the kid since he entered the school. He looks fine and everybody kind of liked him. He considered himself lucky that Jimin accepted him. They went out on dates, sometimes Yoongi stayed with him in the dance room when the kid wanted to practice some more. The kid worked hard. He wanted his moves to be perfect. Yoongi looked out on the window and saw Seokjin pass by. He didn't trust himself enough to admit that Seokjin had that longing look once their gazes met. He couldn't even take the fact that he had the nerve to look so he quickly shifted his gaze back to the dancing lad. He would never admit that he felt his heart clenched upon seeing Seokjin.

He didn't know what was the exact reason why he never talked again to Seokjin since that night. He must be a coward or anything. He was hurt, sure but he thought it wasn't enough reason not to talk with him again. He just didn't know how to talk to him again. How to approach him. Whenever they would encounter each other on the hallway, they just glanced at each other then passed by without any words. _Why has it become like this?_ Because he has Jimin with him. He should not talk with his ex, right?

Graduation came by so fast. He was glad that he could finally enter the university. Jimin congratulated him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. That was sweet until he saw Seokjin looking at their direction, eyes screaming sadness. He should be happy for this special day but that wasn't the case right now. Once Jimin walked out of the venue with his friends leaving him to have some time with his classmates, he saw Seokjin walking toward him. And Seokjin stopped in front of him, silently handing him a pink envelope then walked away as immediately as he can. Of course it's pink. He chuckled to himself. He felt his heart swelling upon reading the letter when he got home. It was written purely, with love and sadness. He mustered up all his courage and sent him a message saying thank you.

Vacation came, he and Jimin has been going strong. That was what he thought their relationship was. Strong. Their parents knew about them and they are quite supportive. He was happy. His insights was broken down when he discovered that his boyfriend of five months has been cheating on him. That hurts. It really hurts, he couldn't comprehend what he discovered that he didn't even mind listening to Jimin's explanation. Was he meant to be left alone? It took a couple of months for him to get over Jimin. Somewhat. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight but he suddenly started sending messages to Seokjin to which the latter replied. He sometimes joked that Seokjin missed him but wasn't he the one who missed Seokjin? So one day when Seokjin replied to one of his messages, he told him he missed him. He was quite disappointed when Seokjin didn't take it seriously. He even asked Seokjin to take the same course as him but he declined it, Seokjin has plans on studying at the capital. He knew that but he thought maybe he could change that. No. He wasn't successful at that.

They got along well again through text messages and he felt like he wanted to see Seokjin again. He knew it, even when he was still with Jimin. He knew that he still loves him. He knew that the feeling that they belong to each other was still there. But he was too afraid to admit it. What if Seokjin wasn't still ready for this? Does Seokjin still likes him? He knew he should man up and make a move but he didn't want to know what would happen. Maybe he should just wait for now. He knew since that night that they would meet again, that they'd be together again in one way or another.


End file.
